


Sunday's girl.

by Jamie_e



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_e/pseuds/Jamie_e
Summary: When Dani wakes up to get water, she sees the most adorable thing.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sunday's girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction that I post here, and already warning, English is not my first language, so there may be spelling errors or even words used in the wrong way, so I apologize right now. :(  
> Besides, I don't write well, but I still hope you like it! xD

Jamie woke up normally earlier than Dani, after all, the gardener had already gotten used to it. So while Jamie woke up at 6, Dani woke up at 8:00.. only on workdays, at the weekend, it was 9 or even 10. That was normal, but that was not what happened that day. Dani woke up lazily at a surprisingly 6:30 am, sitting up and rubbing her exhausted eyes, not even bothering to check the time, she knew it was early, very early, but she was thirsty. So she would just go out for a glass of water, kiss Jamie who was absent from bed and go back to sleep, she thought. And so she started her plan. Dani stood up, shivering when her bare feet touched the cold floor, hopping up to the kitchen, although she stopped when she heard a sweet familiar voice. It wasn't loud, but enough for Dani to hear and recognize that Jamie was singing Blondie. After all, her partner was more than an addict for such a band, so Dani approached carefully to don't make noise.

\- She can't catch up with the working crowd. The weekend mood and she's feeling proud. Live in dreams, sunday girl.. ~

Jamie was smiling to herself as she spongeed the dirty plate in her hands, since both were so exhausted that they were yesterday, they hardly cared about the dishes. And Dani swore she could die of love at the sight of Jamie, her partner's body being covered only by a large blouse that went down to her bottom, Jamie not seeing the need to wear shorts, her curly hair usually down, now pinned in a bun above her head and a cute smile still on her face as she hummed. Dani then tried not to burst out laughing when Jamie rinsed the plate and dried it with the cloth, putting it away and placing the back of her hand on her forehead and singing in a dramatic tone.

\- Babyy.. I would like to go out tonight. ~

Jamie laughed to herself, her body moving slightly, as if she were dancing. Her voice was soft and her movements clumsy, could she be any cuter than that?

\- If I go with you my folks will get uptight. Stay at home- AH! Jesus, Dani!

Jamie sang, until the moment she turned her head slightly and came across a smiling Dani at the kitchen entrance, leaving the dishcloth and sponge over the sink as she turned to Dani, putting a hand on her heart that accelerated by account of the scare.

\- Warn a girl first, huh?

Jamie spoke with a playful smile plastered on her full lips, laughing as Dani approached of her, wrapping her in a lazy hug, Jamie feeling Dani's head rest on her shoulder.

\- Sorry baby. You just looked really cute.

Dani apologized as she laughed softly in response to Jamie's kiss on her temple, looking each other.

\- God, how long have you been there?

\- Enough to see how adorable you are.

\- Jesus, Dani. You're so gay.

Jamie teased, laughing along with her partner, before murmuring.

\- Good morning.

\- Good morning.

\- Why did you wake up so early?

Jamie asked softly, stroking Dani bare thigh under her nightdress, the woman humming lightly and shrugging.

\- I was thirsty, I was going to get water.

\- Yep, but instead you stop to watch your incredibly hot girlfriend dance to the sound of Sunday's girl?

Jamie teased again, making Dani smile and lift her head, giving Jamie a sweet kiss on the cheek.

\- It wasn't in the plans, but I definitely don't complain.

Dani then moved away from the embrace, earning a sad grunt from Jamie, making Dani giggle and go to the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a dry glass and going to fill it with water, while humming.

\- Hey, I saw your guy with a different girl. Looks like he's in another world. ~

Dani looked up to find a Jamie looking at her with great admiration, her cheeks flushed as her rogue smile was present.

\- Run and hide, Sunday girl.~

Dani sang after drinking the water, putting the water bottle in the fridge and going to wash the glass, after all Jamie had already finished washing the things and it would be mean Dani make her wash more. As soon as Dani washed the glass, she was hugged from behind, making her laugh when she felt the kiss on her neck.

\- When I saw you again in the summer time..~

Jamie stopped singing, as if waiting for Dani to complete, and even if that wasn't the intention, Dani did.

\- If you love was as sweet as mine..~

Jamie then smiled, humming back and pulling her out of the kitchen. And honestly, Dani thought the day couldn't get any better than that.

\- I could be Sunday's girl.~


End file.
